Secret Glances
by LautnerGrint
Summary: It's the 5th year at Hogwarts and everyone is revising hard, well, except a certain red haired boy who keeps getting distracted by a certain brown haired girl... (Please take a look at my other story, Out Of Sorts!)
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is set in the golden trio's 5**__**th**__** year. Guys, this is my first time for doing something like this – I suppose you could say I'm a "Fanfic virgin" – I mean, yes I've dabbled in 'writing' countless of times, but this is my first real attempt. I really, really appreciate feedback; so if you could drop a review in, I'd be about as grateful as Dobby when he receives socks! Thank you very much: A Ronmione one shot, enjoy!**_

_The sun, a golden sphere in the sapphire sky, blazed invitingly through the red-hot windows of Gryffindor tower and even the Whomping Willow stood still, as if basking in the glorious heat. Yet all the 5__th__ years were deprived from this rarity due to extremely important revision; they were to take their owls in a few days time, and so many sat in silence pouring over books and parchments of notes. Some, like Neville, took to the Library to study in order to prevent themselves from becoming distracted by Fred and George Weasley's antics. The few that remained in Gryffindor tower buried their noses in their books within their friendship groups, unless you were Ron Weasley of course._

_ Ron had been staring out of the window with a wistful expression for quite some time. His hand, still clutching his quill, lay poised over his unfinished potions practice question Hermione had given him, and his untouched books were scattered over his end of the table. At the other end of the table, his best friend Harry Potter had fallen asleep; his glasses askew, his mouth parted slightly. To his right Ron was painfully aware of his other best friend, Hermione Granger, sitting close to him, her eyes whizzing through her Arithmancy notes and occasionally muttering incoherent answers to herself. _

_In fact, to an onlooker, this situation would have looked perfectly normal. If not normal (Ron wasn't revising) then what was to be expected of them. However, to Ron weasley, it was far from normal; he would have given anything for it to be __**normal. **__His throat dry, his palms sweaty, Ron was not looking out of the window at all, but at the blurred reflection of Hermione sitting next to him. He inwardly sighed. Since when had things become so complicated? Ron knew the answer to that very well, actually..._

_ Seeing Hermione at the Yule Bule the previous year - her hair curled elegantly and holding Viktor's hand – Rons' heart had plummeted into his stomach. He didn't realise it at the time, but he was unmistakably jealous. He had told himself it was due to the fact Hermione was like a sister to him...He was looking out for her, wasn't he? But now, sitting in the stifling hot common room with Hermione's arm resting against his, he realised it was far more than that. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but deep down he knew. _

_But then, of course, he had been delighted at the feel of her lips pressed against his cheek, wishing him luck for Quidditch. That in itself had only reinforced his feelings. Even now, Ron could feel the tips of his ears reddening at the very thought. Suppressing a grin, he glanced back down to his revision. After about 2 minutes of writin, however, Ron found his eyes drift restlessly to the reflection again. Biting her lip with concentration (Ron began to feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach) Hermione reached up and carelessly brushed away a loose strand from her eyes, of which – Ron couldn't help noticing – were delicately framed with long, black eyelashes. _

_The truth was, Ron was just happy to observe her. For now, he was happy to just sit with her in a comfortable silence, occasionally diverting his attention back to his revision. Yet the revision part of the process was short lived. He allowed his thoughts to wander – mostly featuring Hermione arguing with Viktor, and himself coming to the rescue – and cherished the feel of her sitting so close to him. Hermione shifted in her seat and her leg brushed against his. Ears reddening once more, he grinned, unable to hide it any longer. Oh, how he loved revising..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second chapter is here, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews and feedback would be appreciated - I do apologize too that I've uploaded the first chapter twice but as a new story, just sort of getting to grips with this whole uploading lark aha, anyway - enjoy!_**

_The fire crackled and burned in the Gryffindor common room as night drew steadily closer and Hermione sat, mesmerised, watching the flames dance wildly as if to a beat that only they could hear. The sun was setting above the horizon which was scribbled with misshapen clouds, and clusters of birds flew from the trees in the distance, yet how fast the day had gone was the last thing on Hermione's mind. _

_For the past few hours, she had been revising with all the concentration she could muster without once thinking about anything else. Not once. Somehow, however, the impossible had happened; Hermione had allowed herself to become distracted and now sat deep in thought, her forgotten pieces of parchment strewn across the table. Harry had gone down to the great hall for supper, but to Hermione's surprise, Ron insisted he would stay and carry on revising with her – much to Harry's dismay and to Hermione's admiration. Still, Hermione tried to comfort herself, at least Harry said he would bring them back something to eat when he had finished. _

_Sighing, she shifted her attention back to the room and banished all thoughts of hunger away. This was no time to feel hungry; she had extremely important revision to do, for her OWLs were approaching at top speed. After about 5 minutes of revising, Hermione suddenly sensed someone watching her. Looking up she saw, out of her peripheral vision, Ron hastily looking away, his ears reddening. Oh, she adored when they did that. Deciding it was nothing however, she glanced back at her revision but found herself growing ever more nervous. She knew the reason for this very well, indeed. _

_With butterflies in her stomach, she told herself that it was only Ron – her other best friend for the past 5 years, the boy that annoyed her to no end but she knew their friendship would always be strong. __**Friendship. **__Hm. Why did the word "friendship" all of a sudden get to her so much? She just couldn't deny her ever growing feelings even if she tried. Wait, did she really have feelings for Ron? Sneakily glancing at him through her hair - he sat with a slight frown, staring at the notes she had wrote for him as if they were another language, looking thoroughly confused - she knew she did. But she knew he could never replicate her feelings and so silently resolved to never mention those certain feelings to him, what good would it do? _

_"Hermione?" Ron said quietly. They had sat in silence for so long, it took Hermione a while to register that he had actually said her name. Blinking a couple of times, she snapped out of her reverie and replied with a pitiful squeak, "Yes?" Wow, her throat felt so constricted and this was just because his shoulder was pressed against hers... Turning in her chair subtly, she saw he was gazing at her intently with the most peculiar expression on his face. The butterflies turned to full grown birds flapping their wings in her stomach; she had never felt this nervous before. "__**Pull yourself together, Hermione" **__she silently scolded herself. _

_"What is the ingredient I'm missing to conduct a "Draught of peace" potion? I can never bloody remember." Ron rubbed his eyes, suddenly appearing very tired. Feeling a little disappointed at being asked this question – she had just previously fantasised about kissing Ron at the top of the astronomy tower – she tried to smile. Anyway, what did she expect? For Ron to declare his undying love for her? She felt a blush steadily rise up her cheeks and so busied herself with retrieving her potions notes underneath the paper mass upon the table. She knew perfectly well she would be able to say what ingredient was missing immediately, but she didn't want Ron to see her blush. Having seized her potions notes, she took the notes off Ron and scanned his list. _

_"Powdered moonstone...Syrup of hellebore...Powdered unicorn horn...Ah! It's powdered Porcupine quills, Ronald!" Ron grinned as she handed him back the notes and scribbled the answer down. _

_"Thanks Hermione, I owe you one!" He grinned more broadly and his piercing blue eyes sparkled, boring into Hermione's brown eyes._

_ "Well, uh, you're welcome!" She grinned back, unsure as to why he was so grateful, but found herself not wanting to look away from his glowing face. Hermione felt like she wanted to capture this moment - his beautiful eyes still gazing into hers, his grin slowly fading away just so the corners of his mouth curled - and lock it away in her heart forever. Realising he was still staring at her, Ron's eyes flickered away and he nervously laughed, ruffling his ginger hair at the back. Hermione glanced shyly down towards her lap, suppressing a small triumphant smile. Ron had just looked at her as if she was the most important thing in the world. She felt like running straight into the great hall and announcing it to the entire school.__With her heart in her mouth, Hermione couldn't help but look at Ron again, and this time, she didn't even try to hide it. _

_His eyes slid back towards her and she saw him observe every detail of her face, as if absorbing the features to his memory. Allowing herself a tiny smile, she also couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to etch this moment into the very depths of her soul. Her eyes locked onto his and she couldn't look away...She wanted to kiss him... Suddenly, her heart stopped as Ron slowly started to lean in towards her, his gaze never wavering, his blue eyes shining with something she had never seen before. _

_Hermione held her breath, her body quivering with anticipation for the moment those red lips would meet hers. His lips parted slowly and he was an inch from her face; she could feel his warm breath, could smell his luscious scent. He was so close to her now, and Hermione found herself yearning for his touch. His eyes fluttered close and - _

_The portrait door opened and they simultaneously sprang apart, Rons' ears reddening once more. Harry strolled over to their table, blissfully unaware of the intrusion he had just caused. _

_"I bought you both some sausage sandwiches." He handed them each one and began to talk about how infuriating he found Draco Malfoy. "Anyway, how was the revision?" He asked innocently, now taking a bite out of his chocolate frog, drumming his fingers on the table. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, then quickly looked away._

_ "It was...Great." Ron said finally, flashing Hermione a knowing smile. Hermione certainly found that it was eventful and she knew she would cherish the moment forever. Sitting back in her chair, Hermione let herself replay the sight of Ron slowly closing his eyes and furiously fought a blush. For now, she was happy to go to bed and just dream about that moment, not knowing when it may happen again. Oh, how she loved revising..._


End file.
